Se acabo, Nanoha
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Continuación de "Si fuere menos cobarde…" Y lo siento Yuuno, vale en realidad no, pero si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que pueda estar con Nanoha voy a jugar sucio, muy sucio.
1. 14 días para punto de quiebre

**Hola**

**De acuerdo puede que sea un saludo patético, poco imaginativo y hasta aguado pero no se me ocurrió más.**

**Sé que había dicho que no habría continuación de la historia, pero yo digo muchas cosas, algunas cumplo otras no tanto. Para hacerlo breve estaba escribiendo otra cosa cuando la idea vino a mi mente tras una muy buena noticia, así que esa llamita se alboroto y he decidido hacer una continuación. Más bien darle un final más decente, espero les agrade.**

**/**

**Se acabo, Nanoha**

Después del dichoso matrimonio creí sinceramente que moriría de tristeza, pero no paso, no morí y ya no estoy segura de sí debería quejarme ó estar agradecida.

Han pasado ya casi siete meses desde que Nanoha se convirtió en la esposa de Yuuno, los mismos siete que he pasado evitando a toda costa verla. En cuanto a mi interacción con Vivio es prácticamente nula, no porque no desee hablar con ella sino porque con mi suerte seguro aparece Nanoha. ¿Qué he hecho durante este tiempo? Bueno trabajar, llorar, sentirme estúpida, aislarme de todo ser viviente, desear no sé yo y pensar en lo que me dijo Signum, en resumen, nada productivo.

Infortunadamente es el cumpleaños de Vivio en una par de semanas y no voy a poder evitarla más, pudiera inventar que tengo algo que hacer y no aparecer pero Vivio seguro se pone triste, además la pequeña no tiene la culpa de mi desastrosa vida. No tengo idea como voy a lograr no estrangular a Yuuno ó controlarme en general, bueno seguramente Signum me dará una mano pero no puedo estar dependiendo todo el tiempo de alguien más, tengo que rearmarme, si ya no me morí no puedo seguir esperando que pase. Además, sí Nanoha puede ser feliz al lado de él, entonces yo también podré ser feliz algún día, ya no sé si me interesa.

Por ahora será mejor que deje de pensar tanto y me concentre en los informes que me ha pedido revise Chrono.

_Casi 4 horas después…_

AL fin, lo he hecho, termine.

No, los informes eran más bien cortos pero no logre dejar de pensar en Nanoha.

Es definitivo, tengo que hacer algo al respecto no puedo seguir como idita pensado todo el tiempo en lo que pudo y no fue, básicamente porque ya no hay anda que pueda hacer… momento tal vez pueda hacer algo, sí funciona entonces me sentiré un poquito mal por Yuuno pero me sentiré bien por mí misma, sí es un fracaso creo que le pediré a Arf que me cabe un agujero en donde meterme el resto de mi vida.

Muy bien, esta decidido voy a seguir las sabias palabras de Signum (que no se entere que he pensado esto), y le haré saber mis sentimientos… si la valentía me dura hasta la fiesta.

Y lo siento Yuuno, vale en realidad no, pero si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que pueda estar con Nanoha voy a jugar sucio, muy sucio.

Mmm.

Se acabo la botella.

Mmm

Ya sé.

"-¿Signum?"

"-Testarossa… ¿sucede algo?"

"-No, ehm quería hablar de algo"

"-Habla entonces"

"-…"

"-¿Testarossa?"

¿Qué era lo que iba a decir?

"-Signum estas de vacaciones no?"

"-Eh, si"

"-¿Puedo ir de visita?"

"-¿Te sientes mal?"

"-Que cruel, solo quiero ir de visita"

"-¿Te aburriste de hacerte la fuerte?"

"-De acuerdo, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio. Es más necesito tu ayuda"

¿Dónde estás…?

"-De acuerdo"

"-…"

"-¿Ahora qué?"

"-Es que no estoy en condiciones de conducir, y no encuentro a Bardiche…"

"-¡Testarossa! Eres… ¿en la oficina?"

"-Lo siento de verdad…"

"-…"

Ah me colgó, no me lo creo pero me ha colgado.

En fin, dejando de lado el tema, he logrado mentir y soné completamente creíble, pero ahora que lo pienso un poco de verdad que fue una muy mala mentira. Obvio sé donde esta Bardiche pero creo que si Signum viene por mi podemos hablar un poco más relajado de camino a su casa, además estando solo las dos tendrá que escucharme.

Es algo arriesgado pedirle ayuda pero ella me dio el consejo, y como pienso tomarlo es más que justo que me ayude ¿no?.

Voy a bajar, para que no se enoje de antemano.

_Después de varios minutos…_

No viene, y empiezo a congelarme, posiblemente no fue buena idea esperarla fuera. Tengo frio.

Dos semanas ¿eh?, quiero hacer esto aunque se bien que no es algo propio de mi, arriesgarme no es algo nuevo pero esta ocasión tengo demasiado que perder. Si Nanoha en verdad ama a Yuuno no solo no podre volver a verla a la cara, habré perdido la única persona que se atrevió a ver en mi interior sin miedo.

Nanoha.

Por favor, no.

"-Testarossa…"

"-Signum..h-hola"

"-Entra al auto Testarossa te vas a congelar"

Creo que no debí, esa valentía repentina me abandona.

Signum me mira, sabe que quiero decirle algo pero no sé cómo empezar, no me presiona. Tengo que poder, posiblemente sin poder contar con Nanoha ella me apoyará, claro que se muy bien que le parecerá una locura.

"-Signum…qui-quiero contarte algo…"

"-Si no quieres hacerlo no es necesario…"

"-Voy a meterme entre Nanoha y Yuuno"

El auto freno en seco y de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad seguro salía volando por la ventana. No me atrevo a mirarla sé que me está viendo con sorpresa, sé que pueda no ser propio de mí pero lo haré, quiero hacerlo.

"-¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"-E-es en se-serio, voy a… voy"

"-Testarossa…"

Siempre me escondido tras Nanoha, siempre me protegió del cruel mundo porque no quería que me lastimará, más al final ha sido ella sin saberlo quien me ha causado el más profundo dolor. Tengo que dejar mi cómodo cascaron, reventar mis cadenas y aventurarme.

Porque no deseo seguir sufriendo por algo que no he intentado conseguir.

Ninguna ha dicho algo en un buen tiempo, yo porque no tengo más que expresar. Ella porque no sabe como decirme que no puedo sin sonar cruel.

"-Si es tu decisión entonces te ayudaré"

"-¿En serio?"

"-No aspires a mucho pero te diré algo que me conto la ama"

Casi no puedo creer que en verdad este pasando esto, Signum me va a ayudar y eso significa que tengo posibilidades reales. Esta vez no sé de dónde voy a armarme de valor para ganarme su amor, no tengo idea como hacer que deje de amar a Yuuno (si es que lo ama), no sé nada. Lo único que me importa es que voy a dar todo de mí, voy a luchar como si más que vida dependiere de ello y al final, tal vez, pueda alcanzarte Nanoha.

"-¿Y qué es?"

"-Yuuno ha estado viajando mucho últimamente, Taka… Nanoha…"

"-No, dile Takamachi por favor"

"-Pero Testarossa ella…"

"-Lo sé pero te lo pido, llama Takamachi"

"-Takamachi ha estado algo extraña desde la ceremonia, la ama dice que es como si no se hubiera casado"

Extraña, como si no hubiera…

Eso quiere decir

¡Nanoha no lo ama!

Y una gran sonrisa ha aparecido en mi rostro, soy consciente que no está bien alegrarme pero me es imposible evitarlo, tengo una oportunidad real, no importa si es su esposa no lo ama y con ello me basta.

"-Signum, eso quiere decir que"

"-Eso creemos. Takamachi evita el tema cuando la ama le pregunta o siempre tiene algo urgente que hacer, es obvio que ella no está enamorada de su esposo"

"-¡Signum, Signum!"

"-Cálmate Testarossa que no lo ame no significa gran cosa. Ade…"

"-¡¿Cómo que no es mayor cosa? Es _todo_, sí Nanoha no lo quiere entonces no me resultará…"

Y así tan rápido como me emocione la realidad me cayó encima, que no fuera él no significaba que era yo.

Me quede callada, atontada.

Signum encendió el auto y no pronuncio palabra durante el resto del trayecto. Tampoco yo me atrevía romper el silencio.

Ya en la casa de Hayate, seguí como un zombi metida en mis pensamientos y al rato Shamal me brindo un poco de té. Hablamos un poco sobre trabajo, creo que me sirvió poder quejarme a libertad con Signum sobre la sobrecarga de trabajo que requiere la reorganización de TSAB, más bien yo me queje ella se limitó a escucharme y asentir de vez en cuando. Al poco rato llego Hayate.

"-Fate-chan que sorpresa…"

"-Ama ha pasado"

Me acabo de perder. Hayate me ha dedicado su sonrisa picara y sin perder un segundo se ha sentado sin dejar de mirarme, de una manera que parece tratare de leer mi mente. No me agrada lo que mi mente empieza decirme.

"-Así que por fin has dejado de jugar al lobo solitario y regresaste por Nanoha-chan"

"-¿Tu lo sabías?"

"-Naturalmente. Veras Fate, creo que la única que no se ha dado cuenta es la misma Nanoha, no quería parecer entrometida y por eso me quede callada"

"-Hayate, entones ¿Por qué fuiste tu precisamente por quien me entere de lo de Yuuno?"

Se rio la muy descarada.

"-Ah quería ver si espabilabas, pero ya vi que no. Eres tan densa Fate-chan mira que demorarte casi un año…"

"-¡Hayate esto es serio!"

Signum se levanto, agarro mi taza vacía y fue rumbo a la cocina.

"-De acuerdo, ¿quieres ponerte seria Fate?"

"-Por favor"

"-¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Sin dudar repetí la frase con la que casi muero prematuramente en un accidente de tránsito. Hayate en cambio me miro como si acabare de soltar que pensaba cambiarme de calcetines.

"-¿Y se puede saber cómo piensas hacer eso?"

No puede ser, no he pensado en cómo. Es una buena pregunta, a ver, primero necesito hablar con ella ¿no?, pueda que sea buena idea invitarla a cenar o posiblemente un fin de semana, luego no sé, ahm… de acuerdo no sé.

"-Hey solo tienes que preguntar…"

Genial ahora tendré que depender de Hayate.

"-¿Cómo?"

"-De acuerdo Fate revisemos la situación ¿te parece?"

Signum volvió, puso las tazas en la mesa y fue a sentarse junto a Hayate, muy junto a Hayate.

De hecho pensándolo un poco, siempre están muy juntas de un tiempo para acá, Signum es incapaz de irse a alguna misión sin antes avisarle a Hayate, verdad que es su ama y todo pero… no Fate estas alucinando. Además esta vita, que ella si quiere estar al lado de Hayate todo el tiempo, claro que es una niña o al menos en apariencia… ah ya ni sé.

"-¿Testarossa?"

"-Eh, no sucede nada estaba pensando"

"-De acuerdo no te distraigas Fate. Dime ¿Qué sientes por Nanoha-chan?"

Cuando la veo no existe nada más para mi, el brillo de sus ojos es lo que ilumina mi mundo, ella es mi universo. Siempre tiene una sonrisa dulce para mi aún si no hay motivo para hacerlo, sí me siento triste siempre pienso en sus palabras cariñosas, en lo bello que suena mi nombre en sus labios. Nanoha es todo para mí. ¿Qué siento? Mi corazón se llena de calidez, no puedo evitar que empiece a latir desbocadamente, un extraño hormigueo se apodera de mi estomago y mis manos empiezan a sudar. Me pongo nerviosa, a veces no logro articular suficientes palabras para darle alguna respuesta concreta, me resulta difícil no mirar sus dulces labios y desearlos. Ella solo me sonríe, me dice que soy muy tímida y no tiene idea de las falsas esperanzas que me da, posiblemente no lo fueren tanto.

¿Qué siento por Nanoha?

"-La quiero"

Silencio absoluto. ¿No dije algo malo verdad?

"-¿Qué?"

"-¡Fate! Dios, no puedes ser tan simple"

"-Pero es lo que siento por Nanoha"

"-Mira, no puedes llegar de buenas a primeras y decirle "hey Nanoha te quiero", no puedes Fate"

"-¿Por qué no?"

"-Testarossa no puedes porque seguro Takamachi te contestará: "Yo también te quiero Fate-chan" con una de sus sonrisas y fin de la conversación"

Tiene razón.

Tengo que atreverme a más, ser más valiente. Vencerme a mí misma.

"-La amo"

Es probable que sea algo extraño en mi pero no siento mis mejillas arder, de hecho estoy contenta de haber podido decirlo.

"-Woa, ¡lo dijiste!. Me debes un salario Signum"

"-Ugh…"

"-Un momento ¿a qué hora apostaron?"

"-Hace tiempo, un par de meses más o menos desde que casi te matas"

"-¿Cómo…?"

"-Eventualmente vendrías con Signum Fate-chan, solo teníamos que esperar un poco. ¿no te aprecia raro que obtuvieras todas las misiones que solicitabas"

"-Hayate tu…¿tu me dejaste hacer lo que quise todo este tiempo? Aún sabiendo que estaba tratando de…"

"-Si, lo hice Fate, porque yo nosotras sabíamos que eras mejor que esto. No te ibas a dejar vencer aunque te tomare algo de tiempo darte cuenta a ti misma que no te rendirías así, no sin luchar, no es tu estilo"

"-Hayate, Signum…"

Voy a llorar, de felicidad nunca creí que pudiera tener tan buenas amigas.

Pero lo de esa apuesta, aún quiero saber.

"-¿Y la apuesta?"

"-Ahh eso, aposte que lograba que lo dijeras en nuestra primera sesión"

Ah ya… espera…

"-¿Sesión?"

"-¡Claro, Roma no se construyó en un día Fate"

"-¿Roma?"

Bebimos un poco de té.

"-Ahora Fate-chan, ten presente que esta es una misión muy importante, es la misión de tu vida"

"-Lo sé Hayate"

"-Signum y yo no podemos hacer mucho, pero te aconsejaremos y haremos lo posible para que tu sola puedas conquistar a Nanoha. Te ayudaremos pero de lejos."

"-Hayate ¿es verdad que Nanoha no ama a Yuuno?

"-Signum…

Mi aludida amiga solo levanto los hombros, como si no quisiera meterse en más líos de los que acaba de ganarse. Pero esa es una clara señal que es cierto, seguro Hayate no tenía planeado contármelo, al menos no aún.

"-Ah, te diré lo que sé. Al menos tendrás algo que pensar hasta el jueves."

Basta con asentir rápidamente para que ella sonría satisfecha.

"-Es claro que Nanoha quiere a Yuuno, de otra forma no se hubiere casado con él, sin embargo querer y amar son diferentes, similares si pero sustancialmente distintas. No puedo asegurar que no se esté enamorando, pero sí que hasta ahora no ha pasado, lo digo porque siguen actuando como antes."

"-Takamachi no parece estar felizmente casada, es más como si se alegrare de no estar sola"

"-¡Signum no le digas eso que no duerme!"

Da igual no creo poder dormir de todas maneras.

"-Decía, Nanoha-chan se caso con Yuuno porque lo quiere. Y tú la amas a ella, tal vez puedas hacer que te ame, pero debes tener cuidado Fate, ya sabes cómo es Nanoha, tierna dulce y cariñosa con todos si haces tú intento y no pasa de allí entonces pierdes el tiempo."

"-¿Cómo que pierdo el tiempo?... ¿Qué intento?"

"-Escúchame, tendrás que responderte solita. Que no esté enamorada de Yuuno no significa que lo esté de ti, ten eso muy en claro, debes conquistarla de cero, hacer de cuenta que acaban de conocerse, mostrarte como eres verdaderamente sin mascaras, sin restricciones dejar que llegue a ti y lograr llegar a ella."

Nanoha.

"-Fate, tienes que ser valiente. Sí del destino esta que logres enamorarla entonces enfrentaran un mundo cruel que les reprochara amarse. ¿Estas dispuesta a enfrentarte a eso?"

No tengo anda que pensar.

Tengo todo que arriesgar.

Solo tu amor por ganar.

"-Lo estoy"

"-Bien, Yuuno estará fuera hasta el próximo martes. Así que tienes unos días para buscarle un lindo regalo a Vivio…"

"-…"

"-Me refiero a que tienes una buena e inocente excusa para ser la sombra de Nanoha antes que llegue él. Para ser Enforcer eres una despistada."

Terminamos de beber nuestro te en silencio.

Es así como he llegado a esta penosa situación, a punto de convertirme en lo que muchas personas detestarían ser. La tercera punta de triángulo, aún siendo así no me importa serlo, quiero luchar por ella, por su amor. Y sí para ello tengo que olvidarme de mi orgullo lo haré.

Solo le pido al destino que me dé a oportunidad de buscar tenerte a mi lado.

"-Fate, ya es tarde vamos a la cama. Mañana tenemos mucho por hacer"

Nos dependimos, Signum me llevo de regreso a mi departamento. Hablamos un poco pero no hicimos mayor avance, me dijo que tengo que aprender a ser paciente, que no todo se puede arreglar a la velocidad del rayo. Lo sé pero el solo hecho de pensar que puedo intentar conquistarla me emociona, me hace feliz y me asusta terriblemente. Sí ella rechaza mis sentimientos creo que no importa cuán valiente o fuete me haga en estos días.

Tengo que descansar.

Esta será la última noche de mi viejo ser.

Mañana empieza mi cruzada por tu corazón.

**/**

**No he determinado cuantos capítulos serán pero no es una historia muy larga, se unirá al resto en términos de actualizaciones, ósea que se hará pero no les aseguro que sea pronto, y no le puedo dar un orden o una fecha.**

**Aspiro que les agrade, toda opinión, punto de vista, tomatazos son bienvenidos, nada más asegúrense de tener mala puntería.**

**:P**


	2. 13 días para punto de quiebre

**Tranquilidad no me voy a morir. Lo digo porque no e propio de mi actualizar a esta velocidad pero me he animado mucho por sus comentarios, de veras que estoy feliz (también hay otros factores) pero bueno la inspiración me ha permitido escribir esta continuación que espero también sea de su agrado.**

**Ah, no pretendo que se infle más el odio am i parecer infundado contra Yuuno, pero también me doy cuenta que por la manera en cómo se desarrolla la trama posiblemente sea inevitable. Solo pido que miren el panorama desde un punto objetivo, técnicamente la víctima es Yuuno xD.**

**Vale, espero les agrade.**

**/**

**Capítulo II **

Después de mucho pensar me he dado cuenta de algo: no soy capaz de acabar con el matrimonio de Nanoha, aún si ello implica seguir siendo infeliz, no es estrictamente que no puedo más no estoy segura de ser lo que realmente quiero. Me fui 7 meses y él ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo, sí es verdad lo que cree Hayate entonces por más que no exista verdadero amor, y por mucho que me duela admitirlo, tienen un vinculo muy fuerte, uno que no estoy convencía querer dañar.

Se supone que esté lista para ir a lo de Hayate en media hora, pero no tengo amino de levantarme hoy. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo tengo deseos de morirme.

¿Qué si me doy cuenta que ella no siente anda similar?

¿Qué si en verdad Nanoha solo quiere mi amistad?

Aún no empieza mi _entrenamiento_ y ya quiero renunciar, quiero irme lejos de todo esto, lejos de ella. Sé que solo por no verla mis sentimientos no cambiarán, estoy consciente que huir no es una solución, pero no veo una manera de escapar te esto sin lastimarme más. A fin de cuentas he decidió dejar de luchar conmigo misma, me he rendido a mi corazón.

Hace poco más de un año casi logro lo que por tantos años busque y me fue esquiva, pero justo en el instante que pensé por fin dejaría de sufrir ella me evito de nuevo. Obligándome a replantear si era lo que en verdad anhelaba, pensé mejor, trate de pensar dejando de lado mi dolido corazón y amito que fue difícil pero lo conseguí, mi verdadero deseo es Nanoha. Y ella lo sabía, por eso me ha estado evitando por mucho que he intentado ponerla en mi camino, ella simplemente me ignoró, me dio una oportunidad de darme pensar con claridad.

Y yo que pensaba nadie había notado mi verdadera intención.

Te amo Nanoha.

Y por eso no se sí seré capaz de aguantar tenerte tan cerca y al mismo tiempo no poder estar más separadas, sé que puedo contener mis ansias de abrazarte y decirte todo lo que mi corazón guarda para ti, lo que no sé es si yo podre resistir el dolor que me va a causar tu cercanía. Tú no tienes la culpa de que me haya enamorado de ti, pero si te culpo por ser siempre tan tierna conmigo, tan dulce, por preocuparte por mí, te culpo porque me salvaste solo para darme una nueva agonía. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no puedo estarte más agradecida por que gracias a ti, a tu luz, puedo conocer como es realmente el mundo.

Signum llegará pronto.

"-Testarossa mueve que vamos a llegar tarde"

"-Aahh Signum ¿tenemos que ir?"

Conozco la respuesta pero…

"-La ama esta algo ocupada con una misión de emergencia, pero me ha dicho que no por eso te vas a escapar"

"-De acuerdo, no teniendo más remedio"

El recorrido hasta la oficina de Hayate fue en silencio, Signum no dijo absolutamente nada. Creo yo que mi mala cara debe decirlo todo, posiblemente intuya que me he arrepentido y este esperando que se lo confiese. Simplemente no pasará, verdad que he estado dudando toneladas desde anoche pero no me puedo permitir rendirme ahora, Hayate me ha dado a entender que si tengo una posibilidad real de conquistar a Nanoha y también que no será sencillo, más saber que hay una pequeña luz al final del túnel me da energía. Lo único que me preocupa es que este arranque de valentía no me dure lo suficiente para dar la pelea, Yuuno no está pintad y sí bien ella no lo ha notado cabe la posibilidad que él lo note.

"-¿Testarossa?"

"-¿Uh?"

"-Te estás pasando…"

Soy una idiota, me fui de nuevo a mi mundo.

"-Ven"

Signum golpeo un par de veces, casi al instante apareció mi castaña amiga con una de sus características sonrisas.

"-¡Fate te ves fatal!"

"-¿Uh?Ehm… ¿gracias?"

"-Te dije que no iba a dormir"

No poder dormir es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

"-Entren…"

Por lo general la oficina de la comandante Yagami es un monumento al orden, pulcra como pocas pero hoy parece que hubiere pasado un huracán. Papeles regados por todas partes, pilas de informes en el suelo y por casi todo el lugar.

"-Perdón el desorden, es que he estado algo ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de limpiar"

"-Ama tengo que irme"

"-Claro, gracias por todo Signum, recuérdame agradecértelo apropiadamente"

Esto si lo vi, es el momento donde levando una ceja y miro divertida a mi peli rosa amiga, no tengo duda que esa frase de Hayate contenía una tremenda dosis de segunda intención, Signum me mira nerviosa balbucea un "es mi trabajo ama" y se desaparece, pero yo lo vi, pensé que no podría volver a sonreír pero no puedo evitarlo.

"-Je Fate-chan ¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa uh?"

"-¿Qué hay con Signum, Hayate-chan?"

"-No sé de qué me estás hablando"

Sin poder evitarlo hemos empezado a reírnos, es bueno saber que aún puedo hacerlo.

"-Siéntate Fate-chan. Tenemos mucho trabajo"

"-Pensé que estaba de vacaciones…"

"-¿Eso es una broma Enforcer Hallaoun?"

Levanto los hombros, Hayate se ríe un poco más.

"-Entonces Fate ¿Qué has pensado?"

Es probable que me regañe por lo que pienso decirle, incluso que se enoje conmigo.

No puedo hacerlo, yo quiero a Nanoha a mi lado pero no quiero lastimar a nadie para lograrlo, soy consciente que mi felicidad significaría la tristeza de alguien más, no creo poder vivir con ello.

"-Hayate no puedo hacerlo. Yo… no quiero mi felicidad a costa de la de alguien más"

"-Ya veo, pero Fate piensa que siempre la felicidad de una sola persona estará precedida por la desgracia de otra. Sí tienes miedo no necesitas buscar una excusa tan mala…"

"-¡No es eso!"

"-¿No tienes miedo?"

"-Lo tengo, me refiero a que no sé sí pueda ser feliz por pasando por encima de alguien más"

Seguro que debo ser la idiota más grande sobre el planeta, pero de todo lo que Nanoha me enseño, recuerdo como se abrió a mí hace tantos años, como me permitió conocerla sin esperar que yo me abriere a ella. Sin egoísmos, sin esperar nada a cambio, ella siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que da lo mejor de sí a todos. Y me molestaba en ocasiones que su luz no sea solo para mí pero creo que comprendo cómo funciona esto.

"-Lo siento Hayate… discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo conmigo"

"-No Fate, no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo pero lamento decirte que no se vas a poder escabullirte así de fácil"

"-¿Qué?"

"-Sí tu lo eres capaz de decirle lo que sientes entonces lo haré yo"

Hayate tiene que estar de broma, apenas ayer dijo que no quería meterse más de lo necesario (ó eso me pareció entender) y ahora prácticamente está dándome un ultimátum.

"-Como lo oyes Fate, eres mi amiga pero también lo es Nanoha-chan y ya va siendo hora que ella se entere de cómo te sientes por ella ¿no te has puesto a pensar como esta ella?"

"-¡Hayate no puedes hacer eso, es algo personal!"

"-Si puedo y lo haré Fate. Te sugiero que colabores, ya esta bueno que solo pienses en tus propio corazón y dejes de lado el mundo para hundirte en tu pequeño universo de autocompasión"

"-¡¿Y qué bien crees que le haga saberlo de tu boca?"

Acabo de gritarle como nunca pensé lo haría con nadie, para mi sorpresa no se ha molestado.

"-Esa es la actitud Fate-chan"

"-Hayate, lo siento en verdad, discúlpame no sé que me paso solo me descontrole"

"-Esta bien, de hecho es perfecto"

"-Discúlpame de verdad. Lo lamento"

Hayate sigue sonriendo y ríe de vez en cuando, yo por mi parte me siento fatal. Ella solo está intentando ayudarme a su muy extraña manera, y yo le pago gritándole.

"-Bueno ya Fate no es como si no me hubiera buscado el grito"

"-Lo siento"

"-Vale, no te voy a dejar renunciar Fate"

"-¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo"

"-Porque tu quieres creer que no puedes Fate, yo sé que sí y me voy a encargar de mostrarte esa parte de ti que a la que no siguen sin importarle sus acciones, esa Fate Testarossa que buscaba con tanto ahincó las jewel seeds ignorando todo."

Esa persona ya no existe Hayate, esa Fate empezó a morir lentamente el día que una niña de ojos violeta se negó a alejarse de ella.

"-Hayate, aprecio lo que intentas hacer por mi pero simplemente no voy a seguir con esto"

"-Lo harás, ¿Y sabes por qué?"

"-No lo haré"

"-Tienes una reservación esta noche para dos, y me costo la salud conseguirla"

Esta es la parte donde me arrepiento.

"-Te lo dije"

"-No voy a ir"

"-¿Segura? Nanoha estará allí, seguro con un vestido muy lindo esperando con una sonrisa que llegues…sería una lástima que la dejares plantada…"

"-Eso es chantaje"

"-Esa es una palabra muy fea… digamos que es una táctica poco ortodoxa"

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Sí voy será una verdadera tortura pero sí no aparezco se pondrá triste. ¿Por qué tenía que abrir la boca?.

"-¿Y bien?"

Quiero ir, pero no debo hacerlo.

No Fate no puedes ir, mira ya decidiste que abandonarías está loca empresa y te desaparecerías por otra temporada. Aunque eso es cobarde y Hayate no me dejará escabullirme tan fácil esta vez, tampoco puedo hacerme la de la vista gorda e ir como sí nada estuviera pasando. Igual tendré que ver a Nanoha en un par de semanas por el cumpleaños de Vivio, tampoco puedo no aparecerme luego de que le prometí que iría. También está el loco plan de Hayate para ayudarte a _conquistar_ a Nanoha, cierto que ya te entraron dudas respecto a si es lo que realmente quieres a pesar que te mueres por ella, en conclusión: no tengo la más remota idea que se supone sea lo mejor.

"-Iré…"

"-Es la mejor decisión Fate-chan"

"-Pero y escúchame muy bien Hayate"

"-Toda oídos"

"-solo iré a cenar, hablaremos un poco, supongo que la llevaré a casa saludaré a Vivio y será el fin. No más planes locos ¿de acuerdo?"

Que acepte, que acepte, oh Dios, que acepte.

"-No"

"-Hayate no puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero"

"-no lo haré, te obligare a darte cuenta que es verdad lo quieres. Sé que ahora no lo ves de esa forma, estrás pensando que cometiste un error al dejarme saber con certeza tus sentimientos por Nanoha-chan, posiblemente alguna forma de desaparecerte por un tiempo más con la estúpida esperanza que el tiempo te hará olvidarla, incluso estés considerando salir con alguno de tus compañeros"

"-Deja que me explique"

"-No, me inventarás alguna excusa. ¿Dónde iba yo?... eso no pasará Fate, pensé que por fin te habías enterado por completo, por lo visto toda esa inteligencia solo te sirve en misiones"

No podre deshacerme de Hayate, así que será mejor que la lleve en paz hasta que s eme ocurra una manera efectiva de zafarme de esta.

"-De acuerdo iré"

"-No tienes más opciones. Algún día me lo agradecerás"

"-…"

"-Ya lo verás, ahora desaparece de mi oficina que tienes una cita para la cual alistarte"

"-No es una cita…"

"-Ok, tienes una no-cita para la que alistarte"

Tengo que ir por Nanoha en un hora, Hayate se hará cargo de Vivio para que no tengamos nada por qué preocuparnos. No engaño a nadie, no es la niña quien me preocupa sino Nanoha, no es una cita no sé porque las necias palabras de Hayate se han apropiado de mi mente. Solo vamos a salir, que por cierto no fue mi idea ¿me pregunto que le habrá dicho Hayate?. Estoy nerviosa, no la he visto desde la ceremonia, tengo miedo de mi propia reacción, miedo de no hacer nada más que quedarme como boba mirándola. ¿A qué hora se complico mi vida de esta manera?

En este instante detesto admitirlo pero Hayate tenía razón, a pesar de estar hecha un manojo de nervios e inseguridades, me siento demasiado feliz con saber que en unos minutos podre por fin al menos verla, saber que está bien. Aunque no pueda abrazarla como quiero, me gustaría poder sentir ese calor que hace mi corazón latir con fuerza, no es solo para mí pero al menos por esta noche, por unos minutos quiero pensar que lo es, por un momento quiero soñar que ella está allí solo para mí. Al final si tendré que aceptar los sabios consejos de nuestra amiga.

Pensando en Hayate y sus ideas locas, me dio un CD antes de salir junto a una nota, no quiso explicarme de que iba el asunto. Me saco y lo único que se digno a escribir en el pequeño trozo de papel fue "apréndeme", espero que no me arrepienta más de lo que ya estoy.

De acuerdo, por fin estoy frente a su casa.

Creo que me dará algo.

Tengo un nudo en la garanta, las manso me sudan de lo nerviosa que me he puesto.

Ni hablar de mi corazón.

No, no acabo de llegar, llevo 20 minutos contemplando la puerta sin atreverme a golpear. Tal vez sea mejor que de media vuelta me suba al auto y ve valla, aunque luego posiblemente Hayate me regañe, ¿y si cumple su amenaza?

No puedo ser tan cobarde, tengo que poder, solo tienes que tocar la puerta Fate. Esperar que atienda Nanoha, saludarla lo menos torpemente que puedas, excusarte por actuar como una completa imbécil y desaparecer por tanto tiempo, llevarla a cenar y luego traerla a casa. Nada más, no es tan difícil.

Por fin parezco haber reunido el suficiente valor para tocar la puerta, estiro mi brazo lentamente pero para mí fortuna (¿desgracia?) Nanoha abre y mi plan falla.

Esta preciosa, lleva un vestido azul oscuro, tallado al cuerpo. Su cabello esta suelto sobre sus hermosos hombros desnudos, afortunadamente es un vestido largo y me impide ver más de lo que mi cuerpo pudiera resistir. Es hermosa sin duda, es simplemente perfecta pero lo que más amo son esos hermosos ojos violeta que me miran con cariño, lo sé, no es solo mi imaginación. En secreto siempre creí que Nanoha sería muy linda cuando fuere una mujer, me equivoque, no puedo concebir un ser más hermosos que la Nanoha que tengo frente a mí. No debería estar mirándola tanto, seguro le incomoda, pero no me puedo resistir.

"-Fate-chan"

"-Na…no…ha… h-hola…quiero decir"

"-Nya Fate-chan relájate un poco. Hayate me lo ha contado"

Ah bueno en ese caso…¡¿QUÉ HAYATE HIZO QUÉ?

Esto no puede ser verdad, tuve que escuchar mal, Hayate no puedo haberlo hecho, yo cumplí. Vine en contra de mi propia voluntad, no pudo haber sido tan malvada.

"-¿Q-qu-e t-e di-jo Ha-yate?"

"-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Fate-chan? Nya no es para tanto…"

Oh dios, se tiene que estar burlando de mí. Yo se que eres posiblemente la persona más comprensiva sobre este planeta pero no me digas eso, enójate, te lo suplico no me sonrías así.

"-Hayate-chan me dijo que has estado muy ocupada estos meses, una misión en ehm, bueno no recuerdo donde pero que las comunicaciones eran terribles, por eso siempre me dio tus saludos Fate-chan"

"-Ahh… si las comunicaciones, terribles…jaja… terribles…"

"-¿Fate-chan estas bien?"

Voy a matar a Hayate por no decirme pero puedo respirar tranquila.

"-Estoy bien. ¿nos vamos?"

"-Jum… Fate-chan me alegra mucho salir contigo, hace rato que no nos veíamos y empezaba a extrañarte mares."

Nanoha, Nanoha, no puedes imaginarte lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, puedo morir en este preciso instante.

Corazón tranquilo, cálmate te lo pido como favor, que te va e escuchar.

"-Yo, uhm yo también te extrañaba… Nanoha"

Solo me dedico una de esas sonrisas que me aceleran aún más el corazón (no sé si sea posible) y acto seguido me agarro del brazo.

Dijo algo en el corto trayecto hasta el auto pero me temo que estaba demasiado en las nubes para entender, solo pude sonreír como boba y dedicarme a disfrutar del contacto.

Sí no estuvieres casada, esta sería una cita.

**/**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Ok, posiblemente van a querer matarme por dejarla allí pero es parte del encanto de las historias dejarlas en la mejor parte, ¿ó solo es vicio de las (los) autores?.**

**No sé cuando salga la tercera parte, estoy algo enferma y si me tome las vitaminas, peor hoy me moje me duele hasta la conciencia (no sabía que tenía una). En todo caso, creo que tratare de terminar lo más pronto posible antes que esta caprichosa inspiración mía decida darse vacaciones.**

**Hasta otra.**

**PD: Si, no olviden dejar su review.**

**PD2: Gracias a **Kusanagi007 **que me soplo un error imperdonable :3.**


	3. 12 días para punto de quiebre

**Y otro capítulo, espero llene sus expectativas, aunque hay un pequeño abismo al final pero eso es culpa de cierta personita que estaba haciendo todo para distraerme.**

**Je, me divertí haciendo este. Claro que hice un mezcla que creo no resulto del todo bien :s.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que sigue esta historia, por dejar sus comentarios y más allá por dedicarle tiempo a mi algo loca creación, incluso se le pude calificar profana.**

**Capítulo III**

Estoy algo más tranquila.

Nanoha luce hermosa, no solo por que el vestido le queda perfecto, más bien porque ella es perfecta. Pero si sigo sin prestarle atención a la vía posiblemente nos estrellaremos, tendré que dejar de admirarla por un momento. Ugh, no solo me atrae su físico… lo que más amo de Nanoha son sus ojos.

"-Mou Fate-chan no me estas prestando atención"

"-¡No! Digo… lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?"

"-Mmm perdonaría a Fate-chan sí ella me dijera que la tiene tan distraída"

¿Qué pensarías si supieras que eres tú la causa de mi distracción?

¿Me odiarías?

¿Me amarías?

Decirte la verdad no es una opción en este momento, como me gustaría poder ser fuerte y decirte toda la verdad pero simplemente tengo demasiado que perder, a ti.

"-Nada importante. Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a mamá, aunque seguro me llama la atención por no haber ido cuando llegue…"

"-Fate-chan mentirosa…"

"-Nanoha, en serio no es nada importante….es del trabajo…."

¿Hay algún límite para las mentiras que puedes decir en una noche?

"-Puedes contármelo. Sí te preocupa no debe ser _nada_"

No tengo ánimo de seguir con mi sarta de mentiras, me he callado con la esperanza que simplemente deje el tema ser. Solo que olvide lo cabezota que es Nanoha a veces…

"-De acuerdo, está bien. No me digas…"

Aquí vamos.

La miro de reojo tratando que no se note que lo hago. Definitivamente esta chantajeándome con su falsa cara de enojo, sé que reprime una sonrisa que liberara cuando caiga en su pequeño juego y como siempre se salga con la suya. Eres una caprichosa Nanoha, yo la idiota que cae sin importarle cuantas veces han sido ya.

"-De acuerdo, te contaré pero prométeme que no me darás los consejos de Hayate…"

"-Mou esto es injusto Fate-chan ¿como es que Hayate sabe y yo no?"

Tal vez no perdí del todo, aún puedo obtener una pequeña y casi simbólica victoria.

"-Las comunicaciones…"

"-Mou… ser dejada de lado… superado, ahora cuéntame"

Trate de controlarme pero ese comentario poco maduro hizo que estallare en risa. Creo que ella noto la atmosfera y no paro de hacer muecas, mirarme con falso enojo y decir más niñerías. Tuve que detener el auto o definitivamente nos íbamos a estrellar.

¿Cómo no enamorarse de una persona con tanto amor para dar?

"-Jaja… te contaré antes que decidas mostrarme la lengua"

"-Nop, ya lo hice, Fate-chan no se dio cuenta porque estaba _muy_ ocupada actuando como niña"

"-Aahh ¿Era yo?"

Nos reímos un poco más de nuestra propia mala broma. Creo que al menos es una buena manera de liberar la tensión, mejor de relajarme. Solo que tendré que inventarme una excusa creíble, aunque pudiera…

"-¿Y bien?"

"-Uhm, bueno no quiero dejar huérfana a Vivio ¿Qué te parece si te cuento todo cuando lleguemos?"

"-Dudo que Raising heart* me deje morir pero estoy de acuerdo"

"-_Master I will always protect you (Maestra siempre la protegeré)"_

"-¿Incluso de mis pésimas habilidades al volante"

"-_Of course (Por supuesto)"_

"-De acuerdo, Nanoha no podré llevarte al otro lado conmigo haz aclarado tu punto"

Nos reímos de nuevo.

Me siento de feliz por poder estar a su lado, a la vez me siento fatal porque me muero por besarla.

No puedo culparme a mí misma, esta bellísima. Tampoco puedo ignorarme y decidir que es culpa de ella por ser como es, amo como es, aunque me duela saber que siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos me gusta saber, no creer, que tiene una sonrisa especial que es solo para mí.

Es estúpido.

Definitivamente pensar lo ilusa que puedo ser en ocasiones me daño el momento, seguimos diciendo algunas bromas malas que seguro solo nos hacen gracia a nosotras, pero no pude volver a reír con la misma sinceridad de hace un momento. Creo que ella no se percato de mi pequeño cambio pues de haber sido así seguro me bombardeaba hasta que confesaré.

Finalmente hemos llegado.

Me siento un poco fuera de lugar, lo primero que notas al entrar (luego de que seguramente no le salió barato a Hayate, y responderme que en efecto será descontado de mi salario) es que solo hay mesas para dos por donde mires, música excesivamente suave de fondo, personal demasiado bien arreglado y el ambiente romántico que flota en el lugar. Tengo que reconocer que nuestra castaña amiga hizo una excelente elección para una cita, lastimosamente no lo es.

Algo aturdida por el ambiente y mi cerebro desbocado, me acerco al sujeto que según las películas es el encargado de atender a los recién llegados.

"-Buenas noches señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"-Buenas noches, una reservación, mesa para dos…"

"-Con gusto ¿a nombre de quién?"

Oh Dios santo ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió preguntar a nombre de quien está? Oh por dios, Oh por Dios.

Volteo a ver a mi acompañante que está suficientemente distraída con la decoración del lugar como para notar mi incompetencia. Me giro al sujeto sonriendo amablemente, cuando la verdad es que no sé cómo voy a salir de esta. Él espera con una sonrisa educada que de mi respuesta, tengo que pensar, veamos sí Hayate hizo la reservación seguramente fue… ¿Fate?... no ella posiblemente hubiera usado "Fate-chan" solo para reírse imaginando mi cara, entonces tiene que ser Fate… espera Signum dijo que Hayate estaba ocupada con una misión de emergencia ¿no?, lo cual significaría que ella no hizo la reserva…"

"-Testarossa"

El sujeto busco en su libro, yo por mi parte volteé a ver a Nanoha que seguía mirando el lugar con sus curiosos ojos violeta. Tal vez estoy agradecida, pero de cualquier manera Hayate me va a escuchar.

"-Señorita, sígame por favor"

Sonreí tan cortésmente como los nervios me dejaron y le indique a Nanoha con un gesto que era hora de seguir, ella sonrió.

"-Espero encuentren agradable el lugar. En un momento vendrá un mozo para tomar su orden"

"-Gracias"

"-Un placer señorita. Disculpen"

Dicho eso desapareció.

Permanecimos disfrutando del ambiente hasta que el mozo apareció. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa con todas las ideas locas que me esforzaba por reprimir para articular algo coherente; Nanoha seguía mirando el sitio entre pensativa y asombrada.

"-Buenas noches señoritas ¿Qué desean ordenar?"

Nos alarga el menú y yo lo abro sin mirarlo, me da lo mismo que sea.

"-Oh yo quiero… veamos..."

Es divertido verla fruncir el ceño porque no sabe que pedirá, sé que detesta hacer esperar a las personas. Me hace gracia verla pasando un trance, se ve muy linda.

"-Algo conocido… Lasaña de… uhm…. ¿Qué es esto?... ok, lasaña de… ¿cordero?"

No debí pero no pude reprimir una risilla.

"-Mou no te burles Fate-chan…"

"-Lo siento. Pediré lo mismo que tu"

El muchacho anotó nuestro pedido sin hacer comentario alguno.

"-¿Desean algo más?"

"-Ah mira Fate-chan crema de cebolla…siempre quise probarla"

"-Mmm no sé Nanoha, ¿Qué tal tomate?"

"-¿Y si tú pides tomate y yo cebolla?"

Buena solución.

"-Entonces será tomate y cebolla"

"-Con gusto, ¿me permiten hacer una recomendación?"

"-Claro"

"-Me atrevo a sugerir un Chardonnay por acompañamiento"

No creo que sea buena idea, es lo lógico pero yo tengo que conducir, y la última vez que Nanoha probó alcohol estuvo de muerte al día siguiente. Claro no voy a dejar que se embriague esta ocasión, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

"-¡Me parece excelente! ¿Verdad Fate-chan?"

¿Cómo puedo decir que cuando me miras con tanta ternura?

Hago una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Mientras esperamos que nuestra cena sea servida, arremete de nuevo con el tema que creí sería olvidado por mi bien. Que por cierto no se me ha ocurrido alguna solución decente, aunque si tengo una idea.

"-¿Ya me vas a contar que te tiene tan pensativa?"

"-Esta bien, te contaré… Sucede que me agrada alguien…"

Sentir sus ojos examinando cada centímetro de mi rostro, con una intensidad que casi quema es algo que mi corazón ha anhelado por ya bastante tiempo. Sí bien no es por lo que yo desearé, también me hace sentir peor persona por mentirle de esta manera. Solo que simplemente no puedo decirle mi verdad, al menos no ahora.

"-¿Y?"

"-No seas impaciente."

"-…perdón…"

"-Decía que me agrada alguien, desde hace un buen tiempo y no me había dado cuenta hasta no hace mucho."

"-¿Y no te gusta cómo te sientes por esa persona?"

"-No es eso, es que no sé cómo decirle lo que siento. Tengo miedo"

Aquí viene el silencio incomodo al que tanto miedo le tenía.

Nanoha se limita a mirarme, siento que espera que reanude nuestra conversación en cualquier momento. No lo haré porque no sé qué decir, no fue buena idea decir una verdad a medias.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que nuestra cena es servida, nos dedicamos a tratar de probar bocado. Y aunque admito que esta deliciosa apenas si me importa lo que ingiero. En este momento lo único que me importa es saber que está pasando por su cabeza, necesito saber porque no dice nada.

Luego de picar un poco la cena y decidir que no podre comer en paz me decido a abrir la boca.

"-¿Nanoha?"

"-Lo siento, es que… me sorprende. Nunca me habías dicho que estabas interesada en alguno de tus compañeros de trabajo…"

"-Ya veo"

"-Me siento un poco dejada de lado, ya sabes porque eres mi amiga….y pensé que algo importante como eso me lo contarías antes que a nadie…"

"-Como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo con Yuuno…"

Soy una completa idiota como fui a decir eso.

La porción que estaba punto de llevarse a la boca se quedo congelad a medio camino, pasaron unos segundo antes que decidiera que hacer y seguir con lo de antes. Busque su mirada con insistencia pero de repente le aprecio que la crema era el objeto más importante del lugar.

"-Nanoha lo siento, de verdad discúlpame no fue mi intención"

"-No te disculpes Fate-chan, tienes razón no puedo molestarme por algo que yo misma hice. Discúlpame…"

Sus ojos al igual que su sonrisa me piden lo mismo. No debí decir eso, soy un desastre, acabo de arruinarlo todo.

"-Nanoha, está bien, tienes razón debí contártelo a ti primero pero… solo…"

"-Solo había salido con Yuuno un par de veces antes que te enteraras, no dije anda porque apenas estábamos iniciando y no sabía donde iría a parar todo el asunto. Después casi nunca nos veíamos, cuando intentaba comunicarme contigo me decían que estabas en alguna misión demasiado ocupada para atender"

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo se hace presente, solo que logro reunir el coraje suficiente para romperlo antes que se ponga peor.

"-Lo lamento. ¿Estás molesta?"

"-No… es diferente…"

Casi no logre escuchar las últimas palabras, más apenas y pude procesarlas de repente he empezado a sentirme extrañamente feliz. Es raro que me alegre de verla algo abatida, solo que su reacción es algo extraña ¿no?.

"-Fate-chan discúlpame por no haberte dicho lo de Yuuno"

"-Eso ya no importa…"

"-¿Lo amas?"

"-¿Uh?"

"-La persona a la que tienes miedo de decirle tus sentimientos"

Lo que me da es pánico Nanoha, ¿Sabes? Antes de empezar a refugiarme en el trabajo para intentar olvidarte realmente considere aparecer en tu puerta y confesártelo todo, se me ocurrió que así ya no tendría como torturarme a mí misma. No lo hice porque casi al mismo tiempo pensaba que amabas a Yuuno, que terminaría de perder lo poco que podía obtener de ti, esa pequeña pero cálida luz que en medio de toda mi desesperación brillaba para (aunque feure por muy poco) mantenerme cuerda. Entonces opte por una opción aún más cobarde que yo, decidí que te evitaría a cualquier costo hasta que los sentimientos que desarrolle por ti es extinguieran, solo que no funciono y henos aquí.

No quiero hundirme más en una mentira verdadera, pero a esta altura me es difícil no hacerlo.

"-Afh…Si"

Oh Dios.

Oh Dios.

Pueda que la mayoría del tiempo sea una despistada sin remedio pero no le sentó bien. Sus ojos, la forma casi imperceptible de sus labios al escucharlo fue dolorosa. No me gustarías subirme en una nube para luego caer muy fuerte pero lo vi, no le gusto para nada que se lo dijera. Sí tan solo supieras que la persona dueña de mi corazón eres tu ¿Cómo reaccionarias?

Hay una cosa que tengo que saber, me dolerá y seguro se termina de arruinar la noche pero necesito preguntar.

"-¿Amas a Yuuno?"

"-…"

"-¿Nanoha?"

"-Fate-chan… ¿podemos irnos?"

Tal como supuse la noche termino pésimo. Luego de acceder sin quejas dar por concluida la velada, lleve a Nanoha a su casa, Vivio aún no llegaba. Me invito a seguir por un poco de té pero yo definitivamente no tenía la capacidad mental para pasar más tiempo a su lado. Invente que me dolía un poco la cabeza, que mejor sería que descansare, ella no insistió mucho. Nos despedimos y llegue a tumbarme en mi cama repasando los eventos que tuvieron lugar apenas una hora atrás.

Nanoha no me contesto.

Me saco el cuerpo de la manera más directa posible sobre este ó cualquier planeta.

Le molesto que estuviera enamorada de alguien, llanamente no se digno a responderme cuando le pregunte por sus sentimientos hacia Yuuno, incluso me atrevo a afirmar que se molesto de que lo hiciera. Esos son los hechos Fate, puedes tomarlos como viene o empezar a pensar, divagar y eventualmente saltar a conclusiones que te satisfagan.

Deseo saber que paso esta noche pero a la vez no, me gustaría dormir un poco, descansar de todo.

Así que solo por esta noche voy a desconectarme.

/

El sol se mete por mi ventana.

No tengo tiempo para perder, iré a ver a Hayate.

"-¡Hayate!"

Olvide golpear.

"-En mi tiempo saludaban"

"-Hola… necesito hablar contigo"

"-Bueno, de que se trata"

"-¿Por qué no me dijiste que le habías dicho a Nanoha?"

Esa sonrisa.

"-Jaja… es…oh Dios... los siento Fate-chan de verdad…"

"-Ha-Ya-Te…"

"-De acuerdo no, pero es que no pude resistirlo"

"-No es divertido"

"-Depende de quien lo diga. Bueno ya, ¿Cómo te fue?"

"-Mmm más o menos"

"-¡Fate!"

¿Cómo le explico esto sin que me cueste la salud?

"-Es que no lo sé Hayate, estábamos bien hasta que se me zafó decirle que estaba enamorada de alguien…"

"-Y le preguntaste por Yuuno"

"-¿Cómo supiste?"

"-Eres predecible… ¿y cómo termino todo?"

Bastante mal.

Bastante bien.

"-Se enojo… pero…"

"-¿Pero?"

"-También se molesto…."

"-¿Ósea?"

"-Cuando le dije se molesto"

Hayate amplio aún más su sonrisa y yo la imite.

Esto solo puede significar que tengo razón.

"-¿Y qué harás?"

"-Yo… lo siento por Yuuno"

/

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Sé que Fate está algo indecisa con respecto a lo que desea hacer, me disculpo si les incomoda. Solo que así como la mayoría de nosotros necesitamos encontrar (en ocasiones) una buena motivación para lanzarnos de cabeza.**

**Bue eso ha sido todo por hoy…**

**Me dejan saber que les parece xDD.**

**PD: Se quedo extraño el capi xDDD, sobre todo después del corte pero fue su culpa snif...  
**


	4. 11 días para punto de quiebre

**Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, a las que apenas empezaron a hacerlo y a las que aún no se animan. **

**Espero no defraudar, se acerca el final… ya sé que pensaron que sería por días hasta el cero pero no, porque ya casi cosecho jeje.**

**/**

**Capítulo IV – 11 días para punto de quiebre**

Tras contarle a Hayate lo ocurrido con Nanoha la noche anterior me siento mejor, he dejado de lado un gran peso. Confieso que estaba preparada para una reacción inmediata, más aquí estamos mirándonos sin decir nada, me desconcierta. Yo no tengo mucho que aportar sin perder completamente la objetividad, por ende no puedo ayudarme, ni siquiera termino de creerme que estaba molesta. Hayate en cambio, parece estar que no puede y sigue callada, debe ser un gran sacrificio.

Me encantaría enterarme en qué momento mi vida se complico a este nivel. ¿Hubo algo que hacer para evitarlo? La pregunta es ¿sí hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo?

Hayate sigue sin hablarme, debe ser importante.

"-Me estas desesperando…"

"-Lo siento. Necesito terminar de ordenar ideas"

"-¿Tan mal esta?"

"-No, es todo lo contrario, solo que es posible que lo sientas demasiado positivo, tanto como para que no lo creas…"

Me encantaría poder ser imparcial, ver el panorama completo. Creo que intenta no darme la opción _lógica_, posiblemente porque está segura que me emocionare en exceso y hare algo para tirarlo por la borda, lo asumo porque fue lo que hice anoche. Soñé con Nanoha, fue extraño porque solo estábamos las dos mirando como a nuestro alrededor flotaban varias imágenes de nosotras en el pasado, ella parecía feliz y yo aún más. Fue un lindo sueño, cuando desperté pensé de nuevo y se me ocurrió que tal vez si está molesta, y no por lo que me gustaría.

"-¿Entonces?"

"-Creo que Nanoha-chan es lo suficiente madura para entender, me cuesta imaginarlo"

"-Yo ya no sé nada. Tienes una visión panorámica, más te vale pensar por mí"

"-Déjalo en mis manos, pensar es mi especialidad."

Más silencio.

"-Tengo que hablar con Nanoha-chan"

"-¡Hayate no puedes hacerlo!"

"-¿No? ¿Y eso por qué?"

"-Para empezar sería sospechoso: la invitas a cenar en mi nombre, más importante que eso, eres la única que le dio alguna noticia mía en todo este tiempo. Yo sospecharía"

Espero que me escuche, en verdad no es buena idea.

"-Eso es cierto"

"-Que bueno que…"

"-Tu lo harías pero Nanoha es otro caso"

"-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?"

"-Sencillo, y voy muy en serio. Sí no se entero en años que te mueres por ella ¿Por qué habrá de notar algo con mi humilde intervención?"

Sigue sin agradarme cinco la idea. Aunque me toca reconocer que en parte tiene razón, sigo sin creer que buena idea.

"-¿Y bien?"

"-No me convences Hayate, aprecio que desees ayudarme pero aún sí es verdad lo que acabas de decir, no me arriesgarme"

"-¡Ya deja de ser tan cobarde Fate! Confía en mí, ya verás como logro algo"

"-…"

"-Mmm cambiando el tema.. Lindy-san llamo…"

"-¡Oh! ¡oh Dios! ¡Dios!... lo olvide…¿Cómo pude?"

Mientras tengo un pequeño colapso nervioso, Hayate se parte de risa. Y como el karma existe se cayó de la silla, por un segundo me preocupe que se hubiera lastimado, pero como siguió con su ataque aún en el piso, me deje caer en la silla tratando de buscar una escusa creíble para usar. No sé cuánto tiempo paso rodando en el suelo riéndose a mis costillas, al fin trato desincorporarse solo para terminar en el piso de nuevo, no le veo la gracia. Dos intentos más y finalmente lo consiguió.

"-Lo siento Fate, pero es…tu cara…sí tan solo hubieras podido verla…"

"-…"

"-De acuerdo…ejem…. ¿en qué íbamos?"

E lugar de responder la miro aburrida, creo que entiende el mensaje y pone una cara muy seria, intentando recordar seguramente.

"-Nanoha-chan debe estar dando por terminado la sesión de la mañana…"

"-¿Invitación no?"

"-Naturalmente"

"-No importa cuánto te ruegue no cambiaras de opinión, así que pasaré el día buscando lago para Vivio en la cuidad."

"-¿Y Lindy-san?"

Ya tengo ese pequeño detalle pensado.

"-Cuando tenga algo en mente le llamaré…¿Hayate… le has dicho algo sobre mí?"

"-Me alegra que preguntes Fate, le dije lo mismo que a Nanoha-chan pero no creo que este muy convencida. Además, le pedí el favor a Chrono–kun que me siguiera el juego, solo que ella puede inferir que te estábamos cubriendo la espalda…"

"-De acuerdo, gracias Hayate"

Honestamente se me había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Vivio, tengo que solucionar mi vida sentimental rápido o me volveré un zombi.

Este par de días no han sido realmente malos, pero me he dado cuenta que sin quererlo me estoy convirtiendo en una persona demasiado egoísta, hago que todos mis amigos y familia se preocupen por mí, solo porque nunca a aprendí a lidiar con mi corazón.

Estoy a punto de salir de la oficina de mi castaña amiga cuando esa voz que tanto adoro llega a mis oídos.

"-¡Hayate-chan! ¿Ocupada?"

Me congelo, volteo lentamente para ver una divertida castaña mirando la pantalla sin realmente hacerlo, sus ojos penetran con insistencia mi mente. Me pide permiso con sus orbes azules una vez más, yo no muy segura del porque afirmo silenciosamente.

"-Nanoha, justo estaba por hablarte"

"-¿En serio? Me adelante nyahaha…"

"-¿Me estás diciendo lenta?"

"-Pueda…"

"-Solo me falta firmar unos permisos y toda tuya hasta las 2"

La fulmine con la mirada, luego de notar como sonreía me sonroje y volteé el rostro rápidamente.

Por primera vez en mi vida me planteo como soy realmente. Todos suelen decir que soy una de las personas más calmadas, centradas, dulces y fáciles de llevar que han conocido, más ¿ese es mi verdadero ser?. Por lo general no reparo mucho en cómo me ven los demás y menos como me veo a mí misma, sin embargo, ¿de dónde salió eso?. Hayate es mi amiga, y sé que solo esta de broma, porque esta de broma ¿no?. Más le vale que…Dios de nuevo ¿qué me está pasando?

"-¿Fate?"

"-¿Uh?"

"-Nanoha viene para acá, tienes como 10 minutos para huir, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión"

"-Hayate te lo pido en vano pero reconsidera. ¿Uhm elevador?"

"-Mala idea"

Hayate me señalo el reloj, sabe que no tengo tiempo para descurtir y por ello se aprovecha, ya veré como me las pagará. Salgo corriendo en dirección al ascensor no porque tengo ala loca idea de subirme y aspirar que no esté dentro, pues sí tengo suerte y no, seguro que me la encuentro de frente al salir. Pero para mi desgracia las escaleras de emergencia están justo al lado, espero que este sea mi día de suerte, ó tendré cosas por explicar de las que no tengo idea. Aún algo perdida en mi propio mundo noto como la alarma del elevador sueña justo en el momento que llego a la puerta de mi destino, por fortuna todos estos años de entrenamiento me han dado buenos reflejos así que no tardo en abrirla y quedarme lo más quieta posible contra la pared. Escucho pasos muy suaves, algo en mi interior me dice que es ella, trato de apaciguar los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón, de pronto ella (según creo yo) se detiene.

"-Raisigin Heart… ¿sientes algo?"

Tenía toda la razón es Nanoha, maldición ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

"-…"

Por favor Dios, que no le diga que estoy aquí. Sé que es seguro que no soy una de tus mejores hijas pero ayúdame te los suplico, no estoy lista para hablar con ella. Necesito tiempo para pensar, saber qué hacer, seguramente si lo hago ahora termina resultando un desastre mayor que el de ayer.

Raising Heart por favor no le digas que estoy aquí

"-_I don't sense anything master. Do you want me to scan the area? __(No detecto nada. ¿Desea que haga un escaneo del área?"_

Gracias, gracias prometo que haré algo para remediar esta situación pronto.

"-Uhnn no, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación"

"-A_ll right master (Como ordene)"_

Me quede tan quieta como pude un rato más, aún con miedo que de pronto Nanoha confiare en ese afilado instinto que posee y decidiera volver, en cuyo caso era pésima idea no salir dispara escaleras abajo. Espere hasta que los latidos en mi pecho volvieron a ritmo usual, deje salir un profundo suspiro de alivio y por fin me dispuse a terminar mi huida, baje las escaleras con calma. No sé si es por no tener nada mejor en que pensar (ó más bien no querer pensar en lo realmente importante ahora) pero he terminado divagando, sí mis suplicas no hubieran sido atendidas (que creo fue obra de Bardiche) ¿Qué hubiera hecho? Está claro que no estaba en disposición de huir más, así que ¿Cómo hubiera sido la interacción? Algo incomoda supongo, yo soy un desastre para todo lo que involucre mis propios sentimientos, Nanoha es demasiado perceptiva y hubiere notado mi comportamientos extraño, es más con un poco de esfuerzo hubiera ataco cabos y… me alegro tanto que no haya pasado.

Al fin logre salir del edificio, no recuerdo un momento donde me sintiere tan satisfecha de salirme con completar una misión.

"-¡FATE!"

Definitivamente es verdad que no se puede obtener todo lo que se desea, menos en un día.

"-Lindy…hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"-Vine a sobornar a tu amiga Hayate para que me dijera en que agujero de gusano te estabas escondiendo, pero me alegro que no sea necesario"

No creyó ni una palabra, no me sorprende.

"-No es eso, es que estaba en unas misiones bastante complicadas y las comunicaciones eran pésimas…"

"-Fate T. Hallaoun no intentes seguir mintiéndome ya he tenido suficiente"

Agotada la única opción que tenía me veo obligada a rendirme. Aún sí no es mi madre biológica me conoce muy bien, a veces demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Será posible que?

"-Por lo menos no estás herida, yo pensé que ese par estaba siguiéndote el juego por eso. Me alegra que estés de maravilla, pero si me encantaría que me expliques ¿Qué está pasando?"

"-Es complicado… lamento hacer que te preocuparás por mí…"

"-Fate, sé que ya estas suficientemente adulta para valerte por ti misma y que al igual que Chrono ya no me necesitan para mucho. Pero quiero que sepas que aún cuando sean abuelos seguirán siendo mis niños, y por ende me preocupare igual o más cada vez"

Soy afortunada, por tener una familia que se preocupa por mí sinceramente. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer entonces es contarle ¿no?, es mi _madre_ sí no me apoya sé que me entenderá, incluso puede que me de algunos consejos. Total no tengo que perder.

"-Lo sé, y estoy muy agradecida porque sé que aún si me comporto como una cría vas a estar para apoyarme, para levantarme y decirme que todo está bien porque no estoy sola. Me hace feliz tenerte como madre, pero mi situación es algo complicada."

Sus ojos me miran con ese amor que nunca obtuve de ella, adoro este sentimiento en mi pecho, por un segundo logra opacar el dolor por no poder tener mi felicidad conmigo. Es realmente bueno tener una familia.

"-De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y me cuentas con calma que sucede?"

El regalo de Vivio, aún tengo tiempo.

El trayecto hasta la casa de retiro que compro Lindy fue más ameno de lo que recordaba, me conto sobre sus nuevos proyectos, de cómo piensa dedicarse a plantar un jardín de vegetales cien por ciento orgánicos en el jardín solo para tener algo que hacer. También me conto como ha pensado en abrir una guardería o algo similar, dado que en su zona hay muchos empleados de la TSAB con niños pequeños y como ella no tiene más que hacer le parece buena idea, igual Tarasios le vale por varios, así que se puede decir tiene experiencia. Me divertí mucho, hasta que entramos y luego de servirme una buena taza de té dulce, su expresión se torno sería.

Era mi turno.

"-Sé que suena a excusa pero no sé por dónde comenzar"

"-¿Qué te parece el inicio?"

"-Mmm no sé cuando fue… es… ah… me es difícil el tema"

"-Ah, veo que necesitas sacarlo. Así que seré buena y te ayudaré"

"-¿Cómo?"

"-Veamos, estoy segura que no tiene que ver con el trabajo porque lo poco que he oído no son sino maravillas, eres muy joven para la crisis de la edad…"

"-¡Mamá!"

"-Lo siento, solo trataba de aligerar el ambiente…"

Nos reímos un momento. Casi al instante note como me miraba con temor, sí, prudencia. Ella definitivamente sabía cuál era mi problema y solo buscaba como decirlo. No reacciono tan mal ¿verdad?

"-¿Nanoha-chan?"

La habitación que do en silencio. Yo encontré mi reflejo distorsionado en mi té demasiado interesante para ignorar, las mejillas me ardían violentamente. Espere con paciencia que presionaré, pero no paso, al fin no sé de me vino el valor para levantar mi rostro aún sonrojado y no huir de sus ojos. La mire, sin decir nada asentí levemente.

"-Lo siento de corazón hija. Sé que debió ser muy duro para ti"

"-Lo es, no fue mejor al inicio pero creo que ya estoy algo mejor"

"-¿Por eso fue que huiste de todos, de todo?"

"-Si, fue un decisión poco valiente pero yo no estaba en condiciones, no tenía la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad y por eso me aprecio lo más apropiado. No quería lastimar a nadie, a mi misma por eso preferí simplemente alejarme"

Me acaricio la cabeza como solía hacerlo hasta no hace mucho. Sonrío complacida y entonces me entro la duda.

"-¿Desde cuándo?"

"-Tal vez antes de que tú misma te dieras cuenta hija. No comprendo cómo ninguna se daba cuenta, en verdad que estuve a punto de darles un empujoncito un par de veces."

Un momento, _daban, darles, _esos son plural. ¿Eso puede significar acaso que no soy solo yo?

"-Ma…"

"-Oh la puerta… voy a atender, más val que no huyas esta vez jovencita. Tenemos una conversación muy seria por delante"

Asentí con una sincera sonrisa formada en mis labios, es definitiva es bueno estar en casa.

"-¡Fate! Más vale que estés sentada porque tengo algo muy, pero escúchame muy importante que decirte, ¿ya te sentaste?"

"-Hayate, no me asustes así, sabes que te voy a escuchar igual así que contrólate"

"-Ya ya no me regañes, más que hago todo por ti y…"

"-Hayate…"

"-Que impaciente, ahora por arruinar mi diversión tendrás que adivinar"

"-¿Es serio? Porque estoy con madre en medio de algo y no…"

"-Te conviene… anda para que veas que soy una alma buena…"

"-En el fondo…"

"-Como sea…decía que…"

"-Muy, realmente muy en el fondo"

"-Fate… está bien no lo soy pero escúchame quieres, Dios. Hable con Nanoha"

¿Quiero saber?

"-¿Q-que… Hayate…?

"-Eres una densa, pero tenias razón"

"-Nanoha…ella… ¿verdad?"

"-Aja, claro ella ni se enteró, lo que me pone a pensar si no están hechas tal para cual"

"-¿Fate?"

"-¿Uh?"

"-Estas bien hija?"

No es buena idea tener dos conversaciones en curso a la vez.

Lo siento Hayate.

"-Hayate hablamos luego…"

"-¿EH?"

Sonreí torpemente intentando mostrarle que todo estaba de maravilla. Pero en mi interior un volcán de sentimientos estallaba violentamente, aún no termino de creerme las palabras de Hayate, sé que no es mentira porque ni ella se atrevería a jugar con algo tan serio. Entonces me queda solo creer de una buena vez y aceptar que soy una ciega, una completa idiota. Hasta yo no comprendo como pude ser tan cerrada, pensar que ese sentimiento era algo pasajero, que si me alejaba se iría, que no era anda serio. Fate eres una imbécil, pero una con suerte, no todo está perdido.

"-Madre, te contaré algo pero espero que comprendas mis motivos"

**/**

**Y eso ha sido todo xD.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza pero es que he tenido unos días de gato, gato callejero xD. En fin, espero de corazón que les gustaré: 3.**

**Dejen sus comentarios que me hacen feliz, y me animan a continuar rápidamente y saben que lo desean xD**

**PD:**

**Broma…**

**¿Qué sucede cuando la autora se amaña en las notas?**

…**-….**

**El contador tiene más numeritos O:**

**Hasta otra.**


	5. 10 días para punto de quiebre

**Bien me complazco en presentar antes todas las personas que han seguido esta historia el flameante episodio final. Me gusto escribir este capítulo.**

**Gracias a mi pequeña cachorrita que con sus mensajes de alegran el alma y me dan inspiración para continuar sacando de mi cabecita todas mis locas ideas. A ella que cree en mis historias, que es mi fuente de vida e inspiración le quiero ofrecer este final.**

**A ezvolk que me dio el chispazo para escribir una buena porción también las gracias :3.**

**Y a todos en general por ser las personas por y para quienes escribo , de corazón espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Capítulo V: 10 días para punto de quiebre**

Hace mucho no venía a la tierra, entre mis problemas sentimentales y el trabajo no había tenido el valor para volver. Deseaba hacerlo desde hace ya un buen tiempo, regresar al sitió que marco mi nueva vida.

El viento sopla con suavidad. Hace frio pero honestamente me encanta la sensación sobre mi piel, el sonido del ir y venir de las olas me relajan. Me dejo llevar por los dulces recuerdos que vienen a mí, el calor que mi cuerpo guarda en lo más profundo de mí ser al recordar sus abrazos me envuelve. Casi puedo sentir su dulce aroma envolviéndome.

"-Nanoha"

"-Hola Fate-chan"

Ya era hora ¿verdad?

No estaba nada convencida de no aplazar más mí declaración, luego de múltiples conversaciones con Lindy me hizo terminar de darme cuenta que no hay caso, tengo una nueva oportunidad para hacer lo que más deseo: Confesarle a la mujer que amo mis sentimientos. Por eso luego de pasar la noche en casa, logré reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle que saliéremos, reconozco que me estaba arrepintiendo mientras esperaba su respuesta, pero cuando me sonrió para luego preguntarme "¿Dónde iremos, Fate-chan?" el alma me volvió al cuerpo. Como la cena elegante que nos organizo Hayate no resulto muy bien pensé que era más apropiado un lugar más familiar: La tierra, más concretamente Umari.

"-Hola Nanoha"

"-Uhm Fate-chan ¿No tienes frio?"

No mi vida, el calor de mis sentimientos por ti me mantienen cálida a cada momento.

"-No ¿tienes frio?"

"-Un poco…mou esta ropa no es muy cálida.. ¿Fate-chan?"

Mi cerebro, mi cuerpo, mis sentimientos por ti.

Nanoha ya no quiero, no puedo seguir huyendo de mí misma.

Deja que mis brazos te brinden el calor que tu cuerpo desea, permíteme protegerte del inclemente roce del viento.

Quiero sentirte un poco más.

"-Fate-chan dijiste que querías hablarme de algo importante"

"-Mmm ¿Dejaste a Vivio con tus padres?"

"-Pensé en hacerlo pero nos topamos con Hayate-chan antes de venir y ella se ofreció a cuidarla. Mou, no me cambies el tema Fate-chan"

"-Aahh Hayate…"

Dejo que el silencio nos cobije.

Pasan unos pocos minutos que deseo con toda mi alma duren por siempre. Con ella entre mis brazos, dándole un poco de mi calor corporal cada segundo sintiendo el dulce aroma de su cabello invadir mis sentidos.

Quiero no pensar un segundo más en seguir sin ti.

Te amo

"-¿Qué sucede?"

Pregunto intentando no perder la magia de el momento al sentirla moverse en mis brazos.

"-Fate-chan eres demasiado cómoda"

"-¿Cómo es eso?"

"-Mou, cada vez que estamos así me siento muy cómoda"

"-¿Eso me hace cómoda?"

"-Nyahaha… supongo que si porque cuando lo hace Yuuno-kun se siente bien, no tan cómodo…"

"-Ya veo ¿Cómo se siente con Yuuno?"

"-…"

Nuevamente me parece lo mejor que reine el silencio. Como algo extraño, no me siento ansiosa por una respuesta, positiva o negativa, quiero saber con toda mi alma pero no voy a presionarla. Sin embargo, esas sencillas palabras hacen que mi pecho empiece a latir con fuerza, Nanoha no parece notarlo, sus ojos me miran con seriedad mientras parece buscar una respuesta dentro de sí. No pienso mucho. Llevo una de mis manos hasta su rostro y retiro con cuidado un mecho de su frente, ella parpadea confundida y me agradece en silencio. Dejo mi mano acariciar cariñosamente su largo cabello castaño en tanto espero que Nanoha siga buscando en si memoria.

Así, bajo la tenue luz del farol y la lejana luna se ve más hermosa.

"-Se siente bien. Cuando es Fate-chan quien lo hace… es diferente quiero decir, que me siento cómoda pero hay algo más…"

"-Na—"

"-Cuando Fate-chan… no puedo encontrar las palabras para describir cómo se siente. Solo me gusta mucho, me siento muy feliz… ¿Es raro?"

¿Raro?

No, Es maravilloso.

"-No, yo me siento igual cuando es Nanoha"

Esa sonrisa que tanto anhela mi corazón brillo de nuevo, solo para mí. El momento fue perfecto cuando Nanoha se abrazo a mi cuerpo con fuerza. Yo me permito disfrutar del contacto, adoro estar con Nanoha, más si puedo tenerla tan cerca. Solo las dos sin importarnos el resto del universo. Tener la oportunidad de estar con quien amo, sintiendo su respiración cálida estallar en mi cuello provocándome sensaciones únicas, haciendo que me sienta más viva que en toda mi vida.

No dejaré ir esto. No voy a dudar de nuevo, ya no puedo concebir esperar olvidar mis propios sentimientos, ahora el tiempo ha dejado de ser mi enemigo porque a partir de hoy lo disfrutare junto a ti.

"-Mmm ¿Nanoha?"

"-¿Si?"

"-¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Esa linda y confundida mirada que me dedica alegra aún más mi alma, también me da la valentía que siento ya no puede fallarme. Con mucho pesar me deshago de nuestro abrazo y la guio hasta el pequeño kiosco a nuestra derecha. Una vez allí la incito a tomar asiento, con la mirada fija en nuestros ojos lo hacemos, incapaz de reprimir mi deseo me aferro a su cuerpo nuevamente, ella sorprendida por el repentino gesto se tensa para luego corresponderlo.

Quiero poder quedarme así, pero le debo una explicación.

"-Con respecto a lo que te dije ayer…"

Nanoha escapa por completo de mí para mirarme seria.

"-Perdóname. Fate-chan no sé que me paso"

"-Esta bien. ¿Quieres saber sobre la persona que amo?"

Por primera vez en toda la noche, inclusive, en toda nuestra amistad me priva del maravilloso brillo de sus ojos, encontrando refugio en el inmenso océano. Y decido que es el momento que tanto he necesitado pero nunca me había atrevido buscar, esta puede en verdad ser mi única oportunidad.

"-La persona que amo es muy especial, no solo para mí. Todos pensamos que es alguien único, una persona simplemente admirable."

Aún no se atreve a mirarme de nuevo.

¿Por qué mi dulce Nanoha? Si ambas sabemos que la cobarde soy yo.

Mírame

"-Fate-chan ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?"

"-Hace años… desde que era niña"

"-Mmm… ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?"

"-Tenía miedo"

Por fin consigo obtener toda su atención, me mira más intrigada que confundida decido fingir que no me entero. Ahora que al fin logre reunir coraje no sé que pueda ocurrir si me detengo.

"-Hace años cuando a pesar de muchas veces haberme sentido miserable quise con mi alma morir, entonces conocí la única persona en el universo que supo ver a través de mis ojos serenos para desvelar la tristeza que ocultaban…"

"-Fate-chan…"

Sigue mirándome atentamente, esta vez únicamente confundida.

"-Me brindo el amor y apoyo que mi madre nunca pudo, gracias a que permaneció a mi lado todos estos años pude conocer el mundo, descubrir que hay personas y situaciones por las que vale la pena sufrir. Conocí personas que me han aceptado con cariño, todo gracias a esa persona. No hace mucho acepte mi verdad, de cuan fuertes son mis sentimientos pero lo oculte: tenía miedo de perder mi pequeño y más valioso tesoro"

Noto como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que lucha por contener. Sin embargo el mar de sentimientos en mi interior se desata en un tormenta de desesperación e incertidumbre, empiezo a llorar a la vez que me abrazo a ella con fuerza, pidiéndole en silencio al tiempo detenerse. Temo por última vez no haber tomado el camino correcto. Siento sus brazos estrechar mi cuerpo, me separo un poco y veo como llora, igual que yo.

Tengo que seguir…

"-La persona que he amado aún antes de siquiera saber lo que ello significa, sus ojos que, a veces, cuando el sol tiene un resplandor peculiar adquieren un hermoso tono violeta, me mira con sin decir nada. Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué siente por mí?"

Luego de los segundo más largos de toda mi existencia. Ella, la persona que amo separa sus labios para decir algo, más nada sale, ningún sonido y la desesperación junto al miedo empiezan a apoderarse de mí.

"-Esta bien si no sientes lo mismo, porque yo entiendo que esto sea muy raro para ti. Además esta Yuuno y yo no quiero…"

"-Por eso te alejaste"

A pesar de estar algo llorosa, su voz me transmite seguridad y por qué no ira. Sumando la propiedad y firmeza, asumo que es más una afirmación que una pregunta en sí, casi temblando atino a asentir levemente.

"-Nanoha… yo tenía miedo por"

El dolor en mi mejilla izquierda disipa toda duda, Nanoha está realmente enojada. Me odia estoy segura, pero al final no me arrepiento porque al menos ya no pensaré en que sí se lo hubiera dicho. Lamento que termine así porque yo te amo, pero por eso se que no puedo obligarte a sentir lo mismo, has sido mi amiga por 12 años, siempre incondicional, siempre preocupándote por mí más y mucho antes que nadie. Pero lo eche a perder, te mentiría si dijera que haría lo que fuera por nunca haberme enamorado de ti, porque Nanoha, enamorarme ha sido lo más bello que he sentido.

Toma mi rostro con entre sus manos y me gira lentamente hasta que estoy segura me encuentro frente a ella. No me atrevo a abrir los ojos.

"-Fate-chan mírame"

Mi cobarde yo se niega ante tan sencilla petición. Apretó mis parpados con fuerza para reprimirlas lagrimas.

"-Por favor, Fate-chan… mírame"

Permanecemos así un poco más, ella pidiéndome con su característica dulzura que la mire, y yo cobarde negándome al tiempo que el miedo hace más avances en mí y muchos escenarios, cada uno menos agradable que el anterior se proyectan en mi mente. Trato de disfrutar el contacto pues a veces porque espero no sea mi imaginación Nanoha acaricia con suavidad la zona aún adolorida. Al final, su voz me tranquiliza lo suficiente para darme el valor de abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a ella, a nuestra realidad. La veo sonreír suavemente como tantas veces en el pasado, y para mi delirio se acerca lentamente a mí.

Allí en el lugar dónde sentí por primera vez la calidez de sus brazos, en dónde decidí que empezaría a vivir por mi misma gracias a cierta maga de traje blanco y corazón de oro, ella me dio un nuevo y más hermoso tesoro para cuidar.

Su amor.

/

No tengo certeza de cuánto tiempo pasamos besándonos con suavidad, con paciencia, nos repetimos muchas veces cuanto nos queríamos y lo tontas que fuimos por no darnos cuenta antes, ó más bien por no tener el valor suficiente para aceptarlo. No tengo palabras para describir los sentimientos que mi pecho alberga ahora, me siento más que feliz, es algo maravilloso, la sensación de estar completa. De haber por fin, encontrado la única razón por la que aún pienso el universo no es un lugar tan malo. Confieso que de cada tres escenarios posibles para luego de mi _confesión _solo uno era medio positivo, estoy tan aliviada que mi negativismo no se materializare.

Los pequeños besos continúan pero ahora mucho más seguros, Nanoha es experta en el tema o eso me parece a mí. Al principio fueron bastante cortos e inseguros pero ahora parece como si hubiéremos estado haciéndolo toda la vida, a tal punto que de nuestra posición inocentemente sentada ella me ha recostado sobre la banca y reposa sobre mí, claro que no me quejo por la situación me siento algo estúpida al pensar que sería más _inocente_. Después de todo está casada con Yuuno y aunque me detesto por arruinarme el momento de esta manera, ese tema es algo que tenemos que hablar seriamente, pero por ahora solo deseo disfrutar de su amor un poco más.

Mi corazón está feliz, late con energía y justo ahora me siento capaz de atravesar la galaxia entera por ella.

"-Nanoha… Te amo"

Me besa despacio al principio pero pronto se torna algo más agresivo, esas manos que hasta ahora habían estado descansando posesivamente en mis costillas empiezan a moverse por mi cadera. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se eleva y empiezo a creer que fue mala idea dejarla hacer, logro separarme suavemente para intentar calmarnos pero sus labios viajan a mi cuello y los besos que me da empiezan a dejarme sin voluntad. Mi propio cuerpo empieza a reaccionar antes las o tan inocentes caricias que Nanoha le proporciona a mis caderas. Entonces el deseo se apodera de mí y con mis manos empiezo a recorrer su espalda, su cintura y finalmente la porción de sus muslos a mi alcance, Nanoha deja escapar un pequeño gemido que me incita a seguir acariciándola poco inocente. La deseo y ella a mí, no es el mejor lugar si lo vemos objetivamente pero creo que con su significado es perfecto para…

"-¡Testarossa!"

Del susto (y quien sea me las pagará) Nanoha se levanto demasiado rápido para su propio bien y antes de que terminare en el piso logré sujetarla, aún agitadas por nuestra actividad previa busque a mí alrededor solo para encontrarme con Signum parada frente a nosotros sonrojada, me pidió disculpas vía telepática por la intervención pero por la mala cara que traía decidí dejarlo ser. Aún así Nanoha estaba tremendamente avergonzada y solo atino a esconderse tras de mí.

"-¿Qué sucede?"

"-Testarossa, Takamachi lo siento pero es urgente… La ama llegará en un momento"

"-Signum me estas asustando ¿Qué sucede?"

"-La investigación que te asignaron de la cámara…"

"-¿Qué la TSAB no la cancelo por falta de resultados?"

Previendo lo que seguía Nanoha apretó levemente sus manos contra mi espalda y luego me abrazo. Signum nos miró y lo comprendí.

"-Encontraron uno de los fragmentos de la llave pero… hay hostiles"

"-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos"

"-Un par de horas como mucho"

"-¡¿Un par de horas? ¿Cómo voy a llegar a Tannis en menos de un minuto?"

"-¿Tannis?"

Me sorprendió sentir estremecerse a Nanoha contra mi cuerpo mientras repetía el nombre del planeta. Con cuidado dejo de usare como escudo y hablo.

"-Yuuno-kun está en Tannis"

No pude evitar que se me notaré la molestia por escucharla preocuparse por Yuuno pero trate de disimular lo mejor que pude, claro que obviamente no funcionó. Signum me reprocho con la mirada en tanto la castaña a mi lado sonrió débilmente, como sí me pidiere perdón haberlo mencionado.

"- ¡Fate!"

Una agitada Hayate aterrizo junto a Signum y tras recuperar el aliento brevemente empezó a repartir órdenes. Y aunque no tenga nada que ver ya extrañaba ser ordenada por la no tan buena castaña.

"-Fate, Nanoha-chan ¿Podrán perdonar a Signum que no tiene tacto?"

La aludida guardiana se limito a mirar a otro lado mientras nosotras asentíamos más por reflejo que por en verdad querer hacerlo.

"-Y siento interrumpir así pero hay trabajo que hacer. Fate"

"-Entiendo"

Le ordene a Bardiche que implementare el barrier jacket y 10 segundos después estaba lista para la acción.

"-Nanoha-chan tu también"

El instinto sobre protector que no muchas veces se manifiesta se activo en ese instante, que yo tenga que ir es entendible pues yo estaba a cargo de esa misión pero ¿Qué pintaba Nanoha?.

"-Hayate no es necesario que también baya Nanoha, yo creo poder apañármelas sola bastante bien"

Hayate me miro entre divertida y fastidiada, no logré enterarme cual predomina.

"-Tranquila Nanoha-chan está de sabático lo entiendo. Pero necesito un triángulo para transportarte y como deje a Vita con Vivio…."

Me sentí estúpida, pero Nanoha me abrazo y aunque me sonrojé como no tengo recuerdo alguno me alegro mucho cuando planto un beso en mi mejilla para luego susurrarme que le gustaba mucho cuando siempre estaba tratando de protegerla. Asentí aún apenada por mí comportamiento deje que Nanoha se transformare y luego a petición de Hayate ellas formaron un triángulo a mí alrededor.

Mire al As de Aces sonreírme con dulzura, no amor mientras el sello de Hayate se materializaba bajo mis pies al tiempo que ella pronunciaba al hechizo. La felicidad que me invade es indescriptible, pero le regreso el gesto lo mejor que puedo, sé que no puedo compararme con el brillo que tiene una de sus sonrisas pero al menos le dedico la mejor que tengo, una llena de amor.

Hayate termina de pronunciar el hechizo, el círculo brilla intensamente bajo mis pies sé que llega el momento de partir, la miro nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo articulo un "Te amo" que espero solo ella entienda.

Como casi todos los transportes instantáneos de la TSAB, la sensación de estar en algún lugar muy frio y sobrecogedor, completamente oscuro no se hizo esperar, pero a diferencia de ellos aterrice de espalda justo en medio de la acción. De no ser por la horrible sensación de mareo y las casi incontenibles ganas de llorar que me invadieron el método _Hayate_ es muy efectivo.

Esquive un par de ráfagas que no estoy segura de donde provenían antes de lograr ubicarme, analice mi alrededor con una leve mirada. Los enemigos aprecian especies nativas, alcance a notar que usaban escudos pues varios de los ataques mágicos que les impactaron se dispersaron al chocar con una pequeña barrera de luz azul. No era un AMF, no soy experta en especies interestelares pero estos seres se ven bastante primitivos. Usan algo similar a un bastón como arma y los rayos que lanzan parecen más una clase de laser que magia.

Bien, vine a buscar el fragmento de la llave que según los informes es un cuarto de pirámide.

Inspecciono un poco más y lo veo, Yuuno caído en medio del lugar con el barrier jacket hecho pedazos y sangre por donde se vea. Hay otras personas caídas cerca por lo que me es difícil determinar qué tanta de esa le perteneció a Yuuno. Esquivo una serie de laser para cercarme al sujeto caído, lo volteo suavemente pidiéndole a Bardiche que cree una barrera para protegernos en tanto lo examino. Esta vivo y me alivio, pueda que los dos estemos enamorados de la misma persona pero como ya he llegado a la conclusión antes, tengo mucho que agradecerle. Con cuidado cargo el cuerpo de Yuuno y camino tan rápido como puedo, para nuestra desgracia los ataques del enemigo son más fuertes de lo que esperaba el campo que creo Bardiche se está debilitando. Con suerte logro llegar a _nuestro frente_ y dejo el cuerpo de Yuuno al cuidado de ellos.

Regreso a la batalla logrando derribar a uno de los enemigos, mientras lucho por no dejarme alcanzar por sus ataques (pues no estoy segura de cuanto puedan resistir mis barreras) no dejo de buscar la tal llave. Tras unos minutos de intensa batalla parece que por fin estamos logrando asestarles buenos golpes, como lo suponía sus escudos son tremendos pero no imposibles de penetras. Y justo cuando decido que mejor ayudo 100% en el ataque la veo, es una pieza de color gris con unas líneas plateadas brillando intensamente, hay dos de ellos cerca pero yo se que tengo la velocidad suficiente para llegar primero. Bardiche acude a mi llamado y activa el s_onic mode_… ahora puedo alcanzar esa llave antes que nadie.

Tal como supuse tengo la llave en mi poder, los dos entes que habían estado cerca de cojrla empiezan a atacarme, no tengo posibilidades de parar u golpe fuerte y directo en esta forma así que me dedico a esquivarlos mientras me repliego. Lastimosamente no se no como han logrado rodearme al menos 4 y esquivar se hace complicado, la barrera de Bardiche logra detener algunos impactos pero sé que no aguantará mucho. Sin embargo, y sin previo aviso se retiran, entonces sé que algo va mal, muy mal.

Es tarde para cuando logro dirigir mi atención a mi atacante un rayo me golpea justo en el rostro. El dolor es poco comparado con el intenso ardor de mis ojos, me obligo a abrirlos para verme cerca de una roca aún con la llave en la mano, es borroso, y me arde aún más cuando intento moverlos. Los cierro nuevamente y volviendo a aun forma más segura, me preparo para atacar.

"-_Zeus Zamber_"

Utilice toda la energía que tenía en ese ataque no tengo manera de saber a qué le pegue, blandí mi espada en dos movimientos de pendón por lo que asumo la onda del rayo fue extensa y espero no haber herido a ningún aliado.

Mi energía me abandona, escucho la voz de Bardiche pero no logro comprender nada. Me duele el cuerpo como nunca antes y mis ojos arden con fiereza.

Trató de incorporarme aún con la voz de mi buen dispositivo llegándome como un eco lejano. Tanteo la zona a mí alrededor buscando el fragmento de llave, el dolor empieza a hacerse insoportable. La angustia por no encontrar lo que busco, sumada a la impotencia de hallarme en tinieblas están consumiéndome. Solo un poco más, tengo que resistir hasta que asegure el objeto, mis dedos al fin topan con algo duro, lo sujeto y tanteo la forma que en efecto es lo que buscaba.

Siento que alguien se acerca pero amigo u hostil ya no tengo energía para luchar.

Mi cuerpo está agotado.

Mis ojos aún arden pero empiezo a sentir unas punzadas que no me gustan en lo más mínimo.

También me duele respirar.

Más lo que en verdad tengo destrozado es el corazón, ya no puedo seguir. Simplemente lo sé, ese rayo acabo conmigo y me alegro de aún estar con vida para lograr que mí último segundo sea pensar en ti, en el dulce sabor de tus labios.

Te amo Nanoha.

Vivio, perdóname por no poder darte mi regalo personalmente.

"-Na…no…ha"

"_Fin"_

**¿Sera que la autora es así de cruel?**

**Ya saben, en serio aspiraba que lo desfrutaren al inicio ahora ya no estoy tan convencida. En fin, el interrogante queda.**

**Oh, claro déjenme saber que opinan.**

**:3**

**PD:Empezaré a creer que el karma existe, justo en el moento qu termine de digitar MWord se fue a su modo no respondo y casi me da un ataque porque no había guardado T_T. Pero afortundamente para todos se le paso u_u.  
**


	6. Día Zero

Y cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que desperté, no se como explicarme lo que ha sucedido, yo simplemente quería verla de nuevo, al menos por una última vez, y es la forma tan irónica que tiene la vida de jugar conmigo lo que más daño me hace.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia me encontraba tendida en una cama de hospital, no me moví temí que de hacerlo posiblemente solo lograré lastimarme más, así que simplemente termine de recuperar mis sentidos en silencio y quietud. Repasé en mi mente mis últimos recuerdos, la ráfaga de luz, el dolor intenso y por último la razón de mi vida, ella. Mi ser más querido, pensé con alegría que la vida me daba finalmente oportunidad para dejar de lado mi cobardía y atreverme de una buena vez a expresar todos estos sentimientos que llevo ocultando por años, que error. Pensé en silencio sin hacer movimiento alguno todo lo que podríamos a partir de ese momento vivir juntas, el tiempo que por fin parecía poder recuperar se esfumo. No estoy segura porque pero sonreí con tristeza y fue cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola.

"-¿F-Fate-chan…?"

Como expresar lo que sentí en ese momento, la alegría que invadió mi corazón fue únicamente comparable a la euforia que mi corazón aún siente cuando recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Intenté hablarle pero nada salio de mis labios, la sentí acercarse llamándome cada vez con mas emoción y conmoción, sentí el contacto de sus dulces manos sobre mi rostro, empezó a llorar, de repente el contacto ceso, mi corazón me reclamo, mi cuerpo de alguna forma hayo la fuerza para intentar alcanzarla con mi mano, fallé. Dios, todo lo que quería en ese instante era abandonar esa maldita cama y alcanzarla, tuve miedo que ella fuere solo un mero producto de mi cansada mente, volví a escuchar su vos distante, conmocionada y al poco tiempo entro un equipo médico, le pidieron abandonar la sala porque era obvio que necesitaba una revisión, mi amor se negó y justo como solo puedo imaginar estaba llorando, más finalmente cedió pues ambas sabíamos que era lo mejor de momento.

_Es un milagro_

Sonreí y luego todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

Pasaron los días y poco a poco me permitieron pasar mas tiempo con ella, con mi voz aún muy débil para permitirme expresar el cúmulo de sentimientos atrapados en mi corazón, con todo mi amor contenido por la barrera de mi débil condición intenté expresar en la brevedad de mis respuestas mi naciente y recién descubierta felicidad. Casi dos meses habían transcurrido desde mi despertar, me sentía naturalmente mucho mejor, aún agobiada por las dolencias físicas no le preste importancia debida a un detalle de mi maltrecha anatomía: la venda que cubría mis ojos. Era viernes, llovía fuera y estaba tan frío que mi cuerpo temblaba, pero ella estaba allí y no podía sentirme más animada porque finalmente me daría de alta, removerían los odiosos vendajes y me mandarían a casa, porque ahora tenía un lugar al que llamar casa. Pero el destino posee un retorcido sentido del humor, sí me quitaron la venda y sí mi corazón se desbocó una vez más con la proximidad de nuestro anhelado deseo, más la oscuridad no cedió.

_Lloré por una cruel broma del destino_

No volvería a ver lo único que me mantenía en pie.

Seis meses más han pasado desde ese miserable día, no puedo más que resignarme a esto pues es todo lo que tengo, el daño al tejido es irreparable, no hay tratamiento mágico y ó medico capaz de devolverme la vista. Nanoha me anima cada día a seguir intentándolo, todo el tiempo habla sobre tratamientos nuevos, revolucionarios, que tal vez funcionen, ya me canse de ello, cada nuevo fracaso no solo me hiere y me hunde más en este pozo de oscuridad, sino que, también puedo sentir claramente como Nanoha sufre _viéndome_ en este estado de pasiva y estupida resignación. Aún, recuerdo como sí hubiere sido hace solo un par de noches atrás nuestro ultimo encuentro antes de este desastre, sé por la forma en que su voz se quiebra al recordad que muy dentro se culpa por mi estado, porque es fácil para ella pensar que sí hubiéremos ido juntas entornes esto tal vez, solo tal vez, no estaría sucediendo, pero yo se bien que a pesar del dolor que me causa no poder volver a ver sus hermosos ojos, no he deseado por un segundo que las cosas hubieren sido diferentes. Así como la dueña de mi corazón se empeña en pensar positivamente no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por la tristeza, que sí en lugar de mi hubiere sido ella, mi todo que contemplaba el infinito cielo azul con dulce admiración, a veces, cuando estoy sola lloró porque mi peor arrepentimiento es no poder contemplar con ella lo que ama.

Nanoha en cambio ha hecho lo posible por mantenerme distraída y alejada de mis pensamientos autodestructivos, como ella los llama. Hace solo un par de semanas me atreví a visitar a Yuuno, es egoísta pero fue inevitable sentir cierto alivio porque al menos yo aún sigo aquí. Nunca odie a Yuuno como pensé muchas veces, más no es posible negar que al verlo allí aún conectado a todos esos equipos que lo mantienen _vivo_ me alegre honestamente que fuere él y no yo. Que egoísta corazón, a medida que pasan los días su situación parece no tener pinta de mejorar algún día, se por Shamal que sus exámenes no han presentado la más mínima variación desde el día que nos internaron, también estoy consiente que para mi caso fue igual y por ello todos quedaron asombrados cuando esa tarde simplemente volví a la vida. Pero las lesiones de Yuuno han sido mucho y más extensas que las mías, pueda que algún día despierte, honestamente yo preferiría que no. Nanoha y yo no hemos tocado ese tema aún, apenas obvio con mi estado actual, no voy a fingir que no me afecta no saber que pasará con nosotras a futuro, que me duele mucho pensar que esta felicidad solo pude obtenerla de la desgracia, pero allí esta la dulce ironía: en la desgracia también se puede ser feliz.

_Varios años después…_

"-Nanoha, no se si te interesa mi opinión pero…"

"- ¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?"

"-Bueno estaba pensando seriamente, en lo que discutimos hace un par de días"

"-¿Y?"

"-Aún me siento mal por no poder ver crecer a nuestra hija pero, también me encantaría que nosotras…"

"-Entonces, ¿significa eso que puedo pedir una cita?"

"-Si"

No se que depare el destino y su perverso sentido de el humor para nosotras, no tengo idea como afrontar la vida que hemos decidido llevar, tampoco puedo evitar recaer pensando que solo soy una molestia para ellas, más he comprendido que el amor, igual que yo es ciego.

_Fin_


End file.
